A tu lado, comó siempre
by Fantasma de la niebla
Summary: Proyecto KaiTaka XDD. ¿Qué es el amor? Es el deseo de estar con una persona, Sin importar si esta, nos ha lastimado, Si ha cometido errores, Simplemente estar con ella muy a pesarDe sus defectosLemon, oneshote


Y como siempre fantasmita resurge de las cenizas muajaja y esta vez resurgí para apoyar este proyecto, el proyecto Kai/Taka. No debemos dejar morir esta pareja, tenemos que luchar porque siga.

Edro: u.u eres caso perdido enserio

o.o… ¬¬ y ahora por que?

Edro: malgastas tu tiempo u.u

Sabes lo que te puede pasar si sigues hablando.

Edro: Esta bien ya me callo ¬¬

n.n buen chico. Y bueno como les decía hay que luchar para que siga esto.

Edro: Beyblade no le pertenece a fantasmita y no hace este fic con fines lucrativos. ADVERTENCIA: este fic contiene lemon

**A tu lado como siempre**

_¿Qué es el odio?_

_Es la forma más fácil que encontramos de negar_

_Que amamos a alguien muy a pesar de sus defectos._

Ahí estaba mirándose al espejo, mirando sus ojos azul tormenta, totalmente tristes y su cabello azul, totalmente desarreglado, tenia que haber estado listo desde hacia mas de media hora, pero acababa de llegar a su casa para cambiarse, se sentía tan confundido, que tal si estaba cometiendo un error, que tal si aun no estaba listo y si no amaba a Alaniz. No, no era posible preguntarse esas cosas ese día, el día de su boda, es que porque no había sucedido antes, es que tal vez las cosas serian distintas, es que… es que… odiaba a Kai, si, lo odiaba, el tenia la culpa de todo, él lo había confundido, él… él…él era importante, y no podía odiarlo y tampoco podía echarle toda la culpa, también era culpable, si tan si quiera se hubiese resistido, pero no, por estar borracho no logro resistirse y lo peor es que le había dicho que lo amaba y Kai, Kai lo correspondía.

No, no podía ser, el amaba a Alaniz, su futura esposa, si él la… ¿la amaba? Ya no lo sabía, pero tenia que casarse, eso si lo sabia, pues tenia que hacerse cargo del dojo de su abuelo, pero no estaba seguro de que la amara, tenía dudas desde antes, pero la noche anterior lo había confirmado, no estaba del todo seguro.

**&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&**

Estaba sentado en el sillón del lujoso departamento de su mejor amigo, había acudido a el, porque tenia bastantes dudas y aunque el casi nunca le diera consejos, siempre lo escuchaba y al final eso lo hacia sentir mejor. Tenía una copa en sus manos, ya no sabía cuanto había bebido, pero era bastante, y estaba perdiendo el control de si mismo, se recostó en el sillón mirando al techo sin sentido alguno, sin embargo sus ojos se clavaron en el ser que acaba de entrar, un joven de 21 años de ojos color rubí, cabello azul y gris, delgado en bastante buena forma y alto, pero lo que mas llamo su atención fueron las gotas que resbalaban sobre su piel blanca.

Dime Kinomiya ¿no deberías estar planeando tu boda? –pregunto acercándose al sillón.

¿Eh? Pues…pues si… -le miro totalmente sonrojado, por alguna razón sentía un extraño deseo, Kai tenia la culpa, para que llevaba solo una toalla cubriéndolo –pero…no me siento bien –dijo sentándose, dejando espacio para que se sentara Kai.

¿Y por que no te sientes bien? –Pregunto sentándose a su lado, pasando un brazo por atrás de su espalda, abrazándole –no deberías tomar tanto –dijo quitándole la copa de las manos y colocándola sobre la mesita que estaba frente ha ellos, mirándole de forma seductora.

Es que…yo –sus mejillas tomaron un rojo mas profundo, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Kai? ¿Por qué le miraba así?

¿Qué sucede Kinomiya? –Pregunto recostándolo suavemente en el sillón, subiéndose casi encima de él –no será que estas confundido –seguía mirándolo de la misma forma que antes –dime ¿te has acostado con Alaniz?

Kai ¿Qué demonios estas preguntando? –ahora si parecía totalmente un tomate.

Solo contéstame Takao –le dijo de forma fría, tomando con fuerza sus hombros.

No, no lo hecho –bajo su rostro escondiendo su vergüenza – ¿pero eso que tiene que ver con mis dudas?

Tu no la amas –le dijo firme mirándole directamente a los ojos.

¿Tu como… -pero su pregunta no se concluyo. Takao abrió los ojos sorprendido, al sentir los labios de Kai sobre los suyos, lo separo con cuidado y se quito de bajo de él –Kai yo… no…. Yo la amo –dijo quedando de pie dándole la espalda

No te mientas Takao, eso solo te traerá sufrimiento –Kai lo obligo a que se girara, el moreno solo se quedo viendo aquellos ojos color rubí, que se mostraban sinceros hacia el.

Pero… -vio aquella sonrisa, la sonrisa que solo el conocía, la sonrisa que a nadie mostraba Kai.

No quiero perderte –dijo besándolo de nuevo, apegándolo mas a él.

Takao simplemente se dejo llevar por el beso, su corazón parecía querer salírsele y sentía que en su estomago revoloteaba algo, y tenia ese inmenso deseo de seguir así, poco a poco fue respondiendo el beso, jamás había tenido aquella sensación al besar a alguien, ni si quiera a su prometida. Era cierto Kai le ocasionaba distintos sentimientos, enojo, alegría, tranquilidad, tristeza, nostalgia, confianza y…

Te amo –fue lo único que salio de su boca, cuando Kai se separo de esta, para bajar a su cuello.

Y yo a ti Taka-chan –le susurro al oído, mordiéndole suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente, para volverlo a besar, sintiendo aquellos labios bajo los suyos, probándolos, tratando de impregnar ese sabor tan delicioso en los suyos, sintiendo aquella suavidad

No supieron ni como, pero terminaron en la recamara, Takao sobre la cama y Kai sobre este, simplemente dejando salir aquellos sentimientos que parecieron haber guardado, durante mucho tiempo. Kai parecía querer devorar cada centímetro de la piel morena de Takao, como si se tratara de algo de vida o muerte, mientras desabrochaba el último botón de su camisa.

Ahh –Takao soltó un gemido al sentir la mano de Kai, sobre su entrepierna, jamás había sentido tanto deseo en su vida, deseaba que el bicolor siguiera y no se detuviera, deseaba sentir mas sus manos recorrerle la piel, sentir su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

Eres tan… delicioso –comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Takao, mientras seguía probando hasta el ultimo rincón de la piel del moreno y acariciando todo aquello que esteba a su paso.

Pronto terminaron desnudos los dos, mientras las caricias iban en aumento y los sentimientos parecían crecer con estas, fluía todo aquel deseo que sus cuerpos guardaban, y en sus miradas se percibía todo, dulzura, alegría confianza, incluso amor.

Se que es tu primera vez, así que relájate –dijo mientras besaba sus labios con delicadeza. Takao solo asintió, mientras Kai introducía suavemente un dedo en él, moviéndolo en círculos para prepararlo y luego otro -¿estas listo? –le pregunto luego de algún rato así.

Si, lo… lo estoy –dijo Takao, no sabia porque le entregaba algo tan importante como su virginal, el no lo había hecho con nadie, ni con chicas, ni con chicas, era como entregarle parte de el.

Kai entro suavemente en el, al principio le dolió bastante al moreno, pero después comenzó a sentir aquel placer, era un placer único, no se comparaba con nada, su cuerpo reacciono enseguida y que decir de aquellos gemidos que comenzaron a surgir de su boca, salían sin inhibición alguna, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse al ritmo impuesto por el bicolor, mientras se aferraba cada vez mas a su cuerpo. Ambos cuerpos parecían bailar, al ritmo de los melodiosos gemidos que salían de cada uno, era como si no quisieran que no acabara, y parecía que tocaban el cielo en cada embestida. Sucumbieron al unísono, en último gemido, mientras se quedaban abrazados por un largo rato.

Al fin se separaron Kai se acostó al lado de Takao, mientras este recargaba suavemente su cabeza en su pecho, sus ojos se entrecerraban, se encontraba cansado, tenia sueño, beso el pecho de Kai y finalmente cerro sus ojos, quedándose dormido, sintiéndose tranquilo sin importar nada, mas que estar en lo brazos del bicolor, sintiéndose protegido, como siempre se sentía cuando estaba a su lado.

**&&&&&& fin del Flash Back &&&&&**

Abrió sus ojos en cuanto se detuvo el carro, miro la iglesia que estaba frente a el, aun no había mucha gente, bajo del auto con decisión, ya estaban sus amigos, pero faltaba uno ¿bueno que esperaba? ¿Qué el estuviera ahí? Vaya que iluso parecía a veces, era lógico que no iba estar, menos después de lo ocurrido, se sentía tan mal, se había ido sin ni si quiera despedirse de él

Takao –una voz lo llamo, era un chico pelinegro de aspecto felino, se encontraba al lado de otro dos chicos uno rubio de ojos verdes y otro pelirrojo de cabellos azules.

Hola Rei –saludo al chico fingiendo una sonrisa.

Hay algo que tenemos que hablar contigo –dijo el rubio pidiéndole que se acercara.

Dime Max –dijo mirándolos parecían angustiados.

Dile tu Yuriv –le dijo el pelinegro al pelirrojo.

Bien Kai no será el padrino de los anillos… dijo que vendría a la boda, pero que no podía ser el padrino, porque no se quedaría en toda –Takao solo bajo la mirada al escuchar aquello.

¿Paso algo entre ustedes? –pregunto Max mirándole con preocupación.

¿Eh?.. No nada, nada –reitero mirándolos sonriendo de forma nerviosa.

Bueno tal vez sea por lo de su viaje –menciono Rei con tranquilidad.

¿Viaje? –pregunto el moreno sorprendido.

Pero vaya que eres lento en notitas Taka-chan, Kai regresa a Rusia a manejar las empresas que tiene haya, justo sus avión sale hoy como media hora después de que termine la boda, pero ya sabes siempre tienen que estar antes –dijo el pelirrojo mirándole –pero tu deberías saberlo Kai te cuenta mas cosas a ti que a nosotros.

Ah si… solo lo olvide por lo de la boda –bajo la mirada de nuevo –bueno chico los dejo, no tarda en llegar Alanis y tengo que esperarla dentro-

Entro a la iglesia con la mirada, en el suelo, Kai se iría, como siempre, lo dejaría ahí solo, justo cuando lo necesitaba, bueno el siempre lo necesitaba, sin importar como lo necesitaba, no Kai no podía irse, no quería que se fuera, pero tampoco podía impedirle que no se fuera, eso seria lo mejor, si, así el viviría feliz al lado de su esposa ¿Viviría feliz? ¿En verdad lo haría? Vaya interrogantes, ¿Por qué no podía responderlas? Es decir no sabía, que era lo que sentía.

Lo siento –se disculpo de inmediato al sentir que choco contra alguien.

Takao –el peliazul levanto la vista mirándole, era Kai el que estaba frente suyo –por si cambias de parecer –dijo entregándole lo que parecía un boleto de avión y un pasaporte actualizado.

Pe…pero…-

Ya viene la novia –dijeron varios invitados.

Estaré en la parte de atrás–dijo Kai separándose y alejándose de el.

Los invitados se acomodaron en su lugar, para luego admirar como entraba la novia totalmente de blanco, era una bella joven un poco más grande que Takao, de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos color verde, bastante bonito, de piel blanca. Sin embargo Takao no la miraba, al único que podía mirar era al bicolor que estaba sentado en la última fila, solo podía ver aquellos ojos.

La ceremonia era eterna, al menos eso le parecía a Takao, pero al fin habían llegado a la parte de los anillos, el moreno solo escucho la puerta justo cuando Alanis le colocaba el anillo, giro su rostro hacia la entrada y en la ultima fila ya no estaba Kai, regreso su vista hacia el padre, quien parecía querer obtener una respuesta, sin embargo él no había puesto atención y no sabia que era lo que había preguntado el padre.

Takao Kinomiya ¿Acepta por esposa a Alanis Suneigan, amarla y respetarla, en la salud y enfermedad, todos los días de su vida? –repitió la pregunta el padre. Takao solo miro a Alanis y después la puerta, su Kai se iría ¿Su Kai? Si su Kai, era de el y de nadie mas.

No acepto –todos los invitados se le quedaron viendo con sorpresa, todos menos sus amigos que al oír esa respuesta salieron de la iglesia –Lo siento…-se quito el anillo de su mano –tu mereces alguien que te ame, no alguien que solo este contigo por costumbre –tomo la mano de la joven y puso el anillo sobre su mano –en verdad lo siento Alanis-

Salio corriendo de la iglesia, mirando para todos lados, parecía ya no estar, ¿ahora que haría?, busco un taxi, pero parecía que no había nadie por ahí, tenia que correr a su casa y de ahí irse al aeropuerto, no dejaría que se fuera sin él, quería que estuvieran juntos sin importar que, ya nada importaba, ahora sabia que al que en verdad amaba era a Kai. Bajo corriendo las escaleras, iría corriendo hasta el aeropuerto, aunque estaba lejos y necesitaba una maleta con su ropa para irse.

Takao –escucho la voz de alguien después de que llevaba quince minutos corriendo, un auto rojo convertible se detuvo a su lado –sube nosotros te llevamos –eran sus amigos que iban en aquel auto.

Pero… ¿y mis cosas? –estaba sorprendidos de que ellos lo tomaran con calma.

Aquí las traemos –dijo Max un poco impacientado –anda sube o Kai se ira sin ti.

Bueno –entro al carro y en cuanto cerro la puerta este se arranco.

Vaya que si eres lento –le dijo su pelirrojo amigo pasándole la maleta –solo es poca ropa, haya compras mas.

Pero ¿ustedes como lo sabían? –pregunto el moreno, realmente estaba sorprendido del hecho.

Eso era obvio Taka-chan –le dijo Rei abrazándolo –todos ya nos habíamos dado cuenta, los únicos que no eran tu y Kai, y bueno Kai tardo menos en darse cuenta.

Kai…. ¿desde cuando se dio cuenta? –pregunto ahora mas que sorprendido.

Uy desde que comenzaste a preparar tu boda –le dijo Max que iba manejando a toda velocidad para que llegaran justo a tiempo al aeropuerto.

Vez te digo eres lento –insistió Yuriv que le miraba con una sonrisa.

Bueno llegamos –dijo Max deteniendo el carro –date prisa Takao

Si –bajo rápido del auto –gracias chicos –les sonrió como siempre solía sonreírles.

Suerte –le dijeron todos al mismo tiempo –y no olvides escribirnos –le grito Max ta cuando el moreno corría a toda velocidad hacia el interior

Entro al aeropuerto corriendo, lo busco con la vista y no lo encontraba, miro su reloj aun quedaba algo de tiempo, tenia que encontrarlo tenia que hacerlo, le tomo mucho trabajo descubrir lo que sentía, como para dejarlo ir así como así. Siguió buscando hasta que dio con una cabellera conocida, y también conocía bien esa espalda, ahí estaba su ruso-japonés listo para abordar su avión, de hecho ya estaba en la fila de abordaje, solo faltaban unas personas mas para que el subiera.

Kai- grito desde donde estaba –Kai –volvió a gritar y este giro su rostro.

¿Takao? –pregunto desconcertado el bicolor, mientras miraba como Takao corría hacia el.

Eres un idiota Kai Hiwatari –dijo en cuanto llego a su lado.

Oye –le miro molesto Takao lo había insultado, ja, a él nadie lo llamaba idiota.

¿Por qué si lo sabias desde antes no me lo dijiste? –le reclamo –tal vez así nos hubiésemos evitado tantos problemas, pero no, eres tan egoísta, que como siempre esperaste hasta el final, justo cuando yo casi no podía hacer nada mas, sabes odio eso de ti, te vas regresas justo cuando estoy a punto de perder la esperanza de volverte a ver, haces cosas y siempre logras que te perdone, te o…- ya no siguió pues fue interrumpido por un beso.

Pero aun así estas aquí –Kai sonrió, con esa sonrisa que amaba ver el peliazul.

Si, aun así te amo, y quiero estar a tu lado –lo abrazo con fuerza soltándose a llorar –no quiero perderte Kai, hoy cuando me entere, tuve tanto miedo.

No me perderás, aquí estaré a tu lado, como siempre –le seco las lagrimas y tomo su mano, comenzando a caminar para poder abordar su avión.

Era cierto, muy a pesar de las veces que lo había abandonado, siempre volvía cuando mas lo necesitaba, justo cuando sus esperanzas estaban a punto de de caer, él simplemente regresaba, y lo apoyaba sin importar que, aunque muchas veces solo fingía escucharlo y otras lo escuchaba sin que se diera cuenta, él estaba ahí para él, a su lado como siempre, si bien Kai era muy frió, incluso con él, había veces que lo sorprendía con un gesto de amabilidad y que decir de la sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a él, solo a él y a nadie mas, no era como esas sonrisas frías, no, esa era diferente, era llena de calidez y solo se la daba cuando en verdad la necesitaba. Si sin duda con Kai era con el que quería estar, a su lado como siempre.

Te amo –susurro Takao viendo como Kai leía entretenidamente un libro de finanzas ( . entretenidamente?) no quería interrumpirlo, se veía tan lindo concentrado, aun cuando el avión había despejado.

Y yo a ti Taka-chan y yo a ti –de nuevo lo había hecho lo escucho cuando creyó que no y lo miraba con esa sonrisa. Si sin duda lo amaba, sin importar como fuera, así le gustaba y así lo quería.

_¿Qué es el amor?_

_Es el deseo de estar con una persona,_

_Sin importar si esta, nos ha lastimado, _

_Si ha cometido errores,_

_Simplemente estar con ella muy a pesar_

_De sus defectos_

**FIN**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Y lo acaba muajaja, medio sorda, y todo lo logre acabar muajajajaja -

Edro: bu que fiasco

¬¬

Edro: ¿Qué? Yo solo opino n.n

Pues más te vale no volver a opinar ¬¬.

Edro: ¿Qué no es un país libre?

Si, pero tu no eres libre

Edro: TT me maltratas.

Pero bueno ya saben dejen r/r si les gusto y si no también XDDD

_**Fantasma de la niebla**_


End file.
